


I'm Sorry You Couldn't Make It

by eastwoodgirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodgirl/pseuds/eastwoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post –PCA 2014. How exactly does Chris Colfer celebrate his win? Based on Darren's tweet about him being sick with the flu. CRISSCOLFER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry You Couldn't Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Post –PCA 2014. Chris Colfer. Based on Darren's tweet about him being sick with the flu. CRISSCOLFER.
> 
> Warning: This is written literally moments after they announced that Klaine did not win the chemistry award, so there may be a bit of foul language. Gets a bit angsty, but picks up right away. Also, Sick!People Sex. Eew… but what the heck?
> 
> Disclaimer: Whatever happens, don't blame me. I own nothing. If I did own anything I wouldn't be a sarcastic, bitter bitch right now.
> 
> P.S. GIMMEMYNAMEBACKIMDREALCHRISCOLFER is not a real Tumblr Account, nor does it belong to Chris Colfer. But I'm pretty sure he owns one.

Chris felt as if he belonged in two vastly different worlds: one where he was expected to perform and deliver, and one where he was expected to take without question. There were days like this when he had to carefully maintain a delicate balance between the two, days when the line that dives both realms blur for a split-second, days when he was both Chris Colfer the Actor and Chris Colfer the Lover…

Darren's lover.

His win as the Favorite Comedic TV Actor afforded him innumerable invitations to after-parties and other events, and had the situation been any different, he'd gladly be whisked away to god-knows where to drink and dance the rest of the night away. But Chris' duty as The Actor ended well before the last award of the night had been handed out. He stepped outside of the Nokia Theater a different shade of himself.

Chris barely got into his car when his phone rang. The sound was like a reprieve to him amidst all the hype and the lights and the crowds. He slid into the driver's seat and answered the call.

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it."

A sneeze comes on from the other end of the line.

"Yeah –sorry 'bout that." A scratchy voice said. "It's just that –I didn't expect to get the virus from Mia yesterday –I swear –" A deep sigh. "If Ricky didn't make me meet up with them and Chord, you know I would have been there with you, right?"

"Stop making excuses for them, Darren." Chris sighs into his phone. "They knew you had a very low tolerance for the Flu Virus –especially after our trip to Palawan*. And it's okay. I know you would have been there if you could."

"Congrats by the way –I knew you would win," said Darren, and for some reason, Chris knew he was smiling. He glanced at the trophy beside him on the car seat. "I had this plan –"

"Oh? Do tell," Darren said. "What plan are we talking about?"

"I had a feeling we wouldn't win the Chemistry thing," the younger actor began. "I had this insider view on the poll results –"

"You mean Tumblr?" Darren chuckled. "I wonder if anyone knows you actually have an account –what was it again? GIMMEMYNAMEBACKIMDREALCHRISCOLFER –"

"My point is," Chris huffed. "I had inside information that the Fandom-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cheated –that's why they won. I will not pretend that ours didn't, but –"

"Okay, okay," Darren laughed. "I get it. You accuse me of rambling but you are much more adorable when you do it. So, tell me about the plan already."

"I sort of knew that one of us was going to win," continued Chris. "Call me conceited or what, but I had it planned that if they call my name, I would have you join me up on stage and accept the award with me –"

"Now I wish I could have come tonight," Darren pouted. "I would have loved to see the looks on the people's faces –I'm always up for a CrissColfer riot." He coughed. "Well, there's that. I bet you're off to some swanky after party –"

"Give me 20 minutes," Chris interrupted him, getting into position to drive. "I'll bring you chicken soup from that Chinese Restaurant Brent told me about –"

"Whoa –wait –" A dull thud came on from the other end. The line got muffled for a bit before Darren's voice came back on. "You're coming here? Now?" Chris raised an eyebrow as he checked his reflection on the rearview mirror.

"What? Can't I do boyfriend duties on Awards Night?" He then wedged his phone between his ear and shoulder as he reached across for his seatbelt and strapped it on. "This traffic should clear out soon. Give me twenty-five tops –"

"You can catch the flu from me –"

"I got vaccinated right away when we got back from our trip –"

"You don't have to do that you know," Darren said earnestly. "I mean, my face is all blotchy, and I look like shit –"

"Darren, I'm coming over, okay?" Chris admonished him. "I want to. No excuses. Not unless you have anywhere else to go –I have to leave now though. That gives you enough time to hide all evidences of your romantic dalliances –"

"Hah!" Darren coughed. "What dalliances? You flatter me, Mr. People's Choice Winner for 2 years in a row. Although, the time it takes you to get here can give me enough to change my sheets, vacuum and throw away all the empty packets of condom –" Chris laughed at the insinuation

"You'd better be joking, Mister."

"When am I ever not?"

"Too true." Chris placed his keys in the ignition. "'Kay, Babe. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Darren's bedroom was relatively clean by the time Chris arrived with his boxes of Chinese Takeout and Flu Medicine. His formal suit had already been replaced by a plain black sweater and acid-washed jeans.

"The Salvation Army sends me."

"Ah, my hero," Darren smiled timidly as he propped himself on a mountain of white Oxford pillows on his bed. His face was a bit pale, but the smile on it could have powered the whole of California for three days. "I cleaned up a bit for you." he gestured at the white t-shirt and maroon and gold pinstriped pajamas he was wearing. "I figured that you'd probably get turned off by my Star Wars boxers –"

"As if," Chris snorted, setting down his packages by Darren's bedside table. "Brian says hello, by the way." He sat beside Darren on top of the covers. The older actor laughed.

"I saw that victory dance."

"It took me three minutes to put it all together." Chris smiled, kicking off his boots and getting in under the covers with his boyfriend. "I did promise my fans –scoot over."

"Are you sure you want to be here?' Darren asked, making space for Chris in his Queen bed. "You could be out partying –"

"Shut up and lie down. I need to hug you," Chris wrapped his arms around Darren as soon as the older actor complied. For a few minutes, nothing but the synchronized beating of their hearts sounded against Chris' ears. Darren sighed deeply.

"This is nice,"

"Yeah, it is. I missed you though," said Chris. "I'm kind of disappointed too."

"Oh?" Darren raised an eyebrow. "You have to be the only winner who gets disappointed by his win." Chris snuggled further into Darren. "It's not that. It's just –this is all getting too frustrating for me."

"This? What exactly is THIS?" Darren pulled away to look at his beloved's face. Chris' expression was indescribable at best. "Chris? Babe? What is it –"

"I had planned on kissing you –on stage." Chris admitted. "And not the 'Dublin Kiss' kind, mind you –a real one. I'm tired of hiding, Darren. I just want to be able to walk out of these walls and hold your hand in mine. I want to be able to accept awards and thank you for being there for me. I want to be able to tell the world that we're together –is that too much to ask?"

A gentle hand caressed Chris' smooth cheek. "That was your plan? Why didn't you tell me?" Ocean met amber.

"I kind of wanted it to be a surprise," admitted Chris, a sheepish expression settling on his gorgeous features. "I want to prove to myself that I can out-surprise you, Lord of All Grand Gestures."

"That's a title I haven't heard yet," Darren chuckled.

"Anyway, it wouldn't have mattered. You weren't going to be there."

"Of course it would have, Babe."

"Would it?" Chris challenged him. "If I told you – even if I told you, you'd still be sick in bed." A deep sigh escaped the candy-pink lips. "I hate what they make you do. Do you want to know how fans are reacting to your absence?"

"I haven't been online." Darren told him. "So, any tweet you saw wasn't from me. How are the fans?"

"They were absolutely livid." Chris pulled out his phone and logged into his Twitter account. He showed the glowing screen to his boyfriend. "I don't know how they manage to do this every time –"

"Support us?" Darren supplied, taking the phone from Chris and switching windows. "You and I are blessed with wonderful fans, Babe. I'm just thankful that they have never left us since the beginning. I can only imagine their frustrations." A Tumblr page popped up on screen and Darren's face brightened. "Okay, this is a good one." He showed the entry to Chris who blushed. Darren grinned.

"You really made an impression with your abs." Darren's had wandered against Chris' clothed stomach and gave it a playful pinch.

"What abs? I do not have abs," Chris swatted the teasing hand away. Darren snorted.

"Uhuh. I can pretty much tell you right now that you do have them." He then reached over Chris and placed the phone on his bedside table. "Let's do something crazy." Chris looked at him funny.

"You're sick."

"No, no, it's a great idea, trust me –"

"No, Darren, what I mean is, you're sick with the flu –"

"Exactly –" Darren pulled Chris towards him until he was straddling the young man. 'That actually involves my plan." Chris glared at him.

"Consider me officially scared. Darren, do you need to see a doctor?" Darren smiled knowingly.

"How effective is that Flu Vaccine they gave you?"

Chris frowned before realization dawned upon him. "Oh no—NO, NO, NO! You're not going to give me your Virus! That came from your insufferable beard and I refuse to –"

A searing kiss stole away any protest that Chris may have for Darren's crazy plan. To the older actor's credit, his lips tasted very distinctly like mints. Chris had no trouble forgetting that he was waging a tongue war with a sick man. A few minutes of lip-locking, punctuated with moans and gasps, Darren pulled away, smirking.

"You think they'd figure it out where you'd been if you show up at work sick?"

"You mean like they figured out we vacationed together on a tropical island when we both came back from the holidays sporting matching tans?" He pulled Darren back for another kiss. "Yes. Now stop talking and give me my post-victory sex!"

The teasing kisses soon became heated as clothing flew here and there. The pristine sheets of Darren's bed quickly became rumpled as hands wandered and limbs became tangled with one another. By the time the two were fully free of restraints, Chris found himself painfully hard and throbbing, pinned against the wall, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. An unmistakable look of lust drowned the pupils of both glasz and honey eyes. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to be sick. Why aren't you on your back on the bed?"

Darren grinned. "What can I say? Chicken Soup works wonders –miracles even."

"You haven't even eaten the soup I brought." Chris gestured at the takeout boxes on Darren's bedside table.

"Oh, okay –"

"OH? That's all you –" Chris never finished his train of thought as Darren recaptured his wayward lips and he completely forgot his protest at being up against the wall.

"I was laughing –the whole time—I was –watching your –video—" Said Darren in between kisses. "I guess –laughter really is –the best –medicine –"

"Excuses –" Chris let out a breathy moan as Darren suckled on a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. "It's your funeral."

"Of course."

Those were the final words in what seemed to be an eternity as Darren labored to show his lover how much he had wanted him at that moment. The dance of lips and fingers was one they have long been doing –it was almost instinctual. And not long after, Darren was finally inside Chris, buried to the hilt.

"Fuck, Darren! Yessss- right there –ungh…" Chris' moans became increasingly louder and more obscene by the minute. He was completely naked, up against the wall of Darren's bedroom in his LA apartment. The only other form of support Chris' seriously debauched form had was the constant and almost rapid-fire thrusting of Darren's cock deep into his already stretched hole. The older actor's hands were both propped against the said wall as he not-so gently rammed his stiff erection into his wantonly groaning lover. Chris' own hands were helplessly trying to grasp at the wallpaper behind him.

"Ungh… Fuck –harder, Dare! I'm not going to break, you know –"

"I know," Darren answered in between pants. His lips curved up into a devilish grin. "But the wall might and I would hate to explain it to my landlord." He continued thrusting into Chris with a feverish pace until he could feel the tell-tale signs of their mutual orgasms about to kick in.

"How –ungh –how could you not be –ungh –fuck! Harder! I'm –I'm almost –" Chris let out a loud, guttural moan as his fingers dug deep into his lover's shoulders, ushering the escape of thick, milky cum from his cock. Rope upon rope of the hazy white liquid erupted like a fountain, coating his and Darren's bare stomachs. "Oh God –you'll be –the death of me –Darren Criss!"

"I hope not." A low chuckle from Darren ensued as he continued to pound into Chris' tightness. "You are so beautiful when you cum, sweetheart. I'll never –tire –of – making you –" A couple more erratic thrusts and Darren too was shooting his own load into Chris's tight channel, marking the younger actor as his.

Darren closed his eyes as he savored the spasming of Chris' muscles against his still-leaking cock, milking him until the very last drop. When he was finally spent though, he gently slid his hands to cup Chris' ass and carried him back towards the nearby four-poster bed, where he gently deposited the younger actor on top of soft cotton sheets. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck as he looked up at him with sated ocean eyes. Chris gave him a concerned look. "Tired?"

"I'll live," smiled Darren. "My legs feel like Jell-O though." Carefully, he collapsed right next to Chris on the bed. Chris wrapped a lazy arm across the older actor's waist.

"How are you even able to –I can't believe you –we –"

"Sick people sex?" Darren supplied teasingly. "Doesn't seem as disgusting as it sounds, right? And besides, it's just the flu. I even read somewhere how orgasm can be bene –"

"YOU are SICK," Chris pointed out. "I am NOT." Darren chuckled, as he pulled the sheets back to cover both their naked forms.

"You just wait. I think we've exchanged more than enough bodily fluids to transfer the virus. No vaccine can stand a chance. Give it a day or two. Trust me, I'm an expert." Chris frowned.

"You are crazy."

"Your crazy." Darren buried his face in the crook of Chris's neck and inhaled the familiar scent of post-sex. Chris sighed, accepting the warmth of post-coital bliss.

"You're bringing me my chicken soup and Vaporub."

"Of course."

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Author's Note:**

> 01010101010101010101010101010101010101010
> 
> *Palawan – a tropical island south of the Philippines. I figured since Darren tweeted that he was in Kyoto over the holidays, it wouldn't be amiss that he make a secret pit-stop at his mom's home country. You can't get that tanned in Japan, the climate isn't right, but the beaches of the Philippines are sunny, no matter what time of the year it is. So that's my theory.
> 
> End A/N:Thanks for reading!
> 
> FACEBOOK: C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl (#cmoliverfanfiction)
> 
> FFNet: C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl
> 
> Twitter: C.M. Oliver (a.t.)heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)
> 
> Tumblr: klaineloveandsnarrydreams (#cmoliverfanfiction)


End file.
